clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Phoenix Villareal/@comment-2601:2C7:4580:23A6:5DD0:8FD6:8D86:CFBD-20190527003103
I don’t like Phoenix. She has haters, she has a small group of supporters, including Clare, but I really don’t enjoy her OR Franix, and lemme tell you, I am SMITTEN with Fran’s looks, but Franix makes me cringe. Literally. I understand people might see this comment as rude, but I am honestly trying to be as polite as possible. Here are my honest, raw, opinions: My likeness for Phoenix peaked when she was dead and I still support Frummer. The reason I liked her dead was because is put a lot of things into perspective, like heart problems can run in families, and it’s not unrealistic for somebody to die young and unhappy. I wanted it to be a wake up call for the rest of the young Sims in the series like, ‘holy cow, that could be me!’ and they start being better people, specifically Summer and Fran. I also kinda wanted Phoe to be pregnant. I know that sounds weird, but she slept with Felix multiple times. The episode she died, Holly came over and she’s a witch. Maybe she had been communicating with Abel who knew? Phoe would be so early in her pregnancy (like under a week) that she would have no idea. Holly would put a spell on her to protect the baby, since she knew Phoenix inherited a higher risk of a heart attack. Phoenix would die and during the autopsy, doctors would realize she’s pregnant and the cells that were turning into a fetus were still alive and growing. Her body would be kept intact for the nine months of pregnancy and in this time Frummer would get back together. They would adopt the child as their own and raise it to appreciate life because it had a second chance. Clare wanted us to see a poor, emotionally unstable girl. We saw a brat moping about her mansion, refusing to speak to her aunt and grandma as female support. Clare wanted us to see a troubled teen with daddy issues with a mom who never called. We saw a brat, again, who declined calls and texts from her mother who got mad at her dad for no other reason than she felt like getting mad because Abel, bless his hot heart, was a GREAT dad. Clare wanted us to see an underdog who got a crush on her roommate, but then he was ‘stolen’ by her *ahem I traces their relation* second half cousin via marriage. We saw a creepy young woman venting about how her second half cousin via marriage decided to start dating her crush that she didn’t even TELL Summer about. Phoenix is a case of storytelling gone horribly wrong and I’m sorry if this offends anybody, and I don’t want to say Clare is a bad storyteller, but in this Sim’s storyline, Clare, I think you pushed it too far whether you intended to or not. I think a good way for the fandom to heal is if Clare uploads a video addressing Phoenix’s hate, because I know she’s skimmed over it, so I think she knows (she mentioned it in I think her Instagram reaction video). I would like this because then we can COMMUNICATE. Clare wants to give us content she enjoys creating but we also enjoy watching, and vice versa. I know Frummer probably won’t happen. Franix was kinda set in stone before episode one of RTF came out, but I want #justicforsummer because she was wrongly made into the villain for being a flirt and getting with a guy. Summer is an empowering, excellent young woman and she was wrongly made into the bad guy. P. S. I also make sims on the gallery and upload them under the #claresiobhantownies and my user is ilikepie0629. Check out my profile for cute Sims if you have the time lol